


Floral Eggs

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Iris sends you on an Easter egg hunt, and it's adorable. Reader character can be any gender.





	

“Hey, you!” Your heart leaps when you hear the sweet, chirpy voice of the most beautiful woman in Jorvik. You look up from your spot at the fountain staring at an Easter egg floating around, and see her standing there outside her shop, smiling at you and waving you over.

“Hi,” you say, your voice going quiet in her presence. You just know that you’re blushing, and she giggles. “Do you, uh, have any Easter eggs for me to find?”

“Of course,” she says, grinning. “I painted them myself this morning.”

“They must be beautiful, then,” you say, and barely stop yourself from adding ‘like you’.

“Aww, thank you,” says Iris, her face getting the prettiest little flush of pink. “Now, off you go and find them. I’ve hidden them around the plaza.”

You somehow manage to find all five eggs, tripping over your feet a few times and hoping that Iris doesn’t see. You feel giddy with excitement, light on your feet because Iris has sent you out on a little mission. Yes, it is just collecting Easer eggs, but you love doing things for her. Anything to see that pretty face light up with a smile.

Once all five eggs have been collected (they are painted beautifully, delicate flowers decorating the thin shell of the eggs), you walk back over to Iris and present her with your basket full of eggs. You feel like your basket isn’t worthy of carrying such beauty, but Iris doesn’t mind. She takes the basket and counts the eggs, and you find yourself grinning like a fool at the sound of her voice softly counting “one, two, three, four, and five”.

“Well done!” says Iris, grinning at you (you’re a little dazzled by it). “Now, let me just get your prize.” She reached behind her to rummage through a box, her pretty red curls falling in her face. She brushes them aside, and you remember doing the same thing once. She always has to keep her head pulled back in a tight bun to keep the curls in check, but sometimes, especially after a long day of work, the curls come loose. You’d reached over and brushed a curl out of her eyes, and she’d smiled and thanked you before tucking it under her hat. You remember how her beautiful green eyes had twinkled in amusement.

Now, Iris pulls a purple shirt out of the box and holds it up, measuring it against you. You know that it will fit anyway, though, all the clothes in Jorvik do.

“Thank you,” you say, taking the shirt from her. It really is very pretty, and you immediately love it even more. But you wouldn’t expect anything less from someone as beautiful as Iris.

“Well, go try it on,” says Iris. You blush, and then she blushes as well. “Ah, you can use my bathroom. It’s behind the door marked ‘private’”. It somehow amazes you that someone as beautiful as Iris even needs a bathroom. Surely someone so beautiful would exist on a higher plane and not need to worry about basic human functions like that.

Standing in Iris’ bathroom (which is very pastel pink and has the most delicate scent of pot pourri), you feel a swirl of vertigo and have to sit down on the toilet lid (also decorated with a lavender lid cover with a lace trim) to collect yourself. You are here, in Iris’ bathroom. Well, her work bathroom, but it still belongs to her. It’s even marked as ‘private’. Your heart races, and you hug the shirt to your chest while grinning.

At last, you stand up and change your old shirt for your new one. It fits perfectly, just as you expected, and you look at yourself in the mirror while smoothing down your hair. Your face is flushed, and your mouth seems to be set in a permanent grin. Your eyes are shining, and you touch your warm cheeks, realising that you’ve never felt so happy.

You emerge back into the sunlight to see Iris still standing there, waiting for you.

“It fits very well!” she says, clapping her hands together happily. “And it looks wonderful on you.”

“Thank you,” you say, still grinning at her. “I love it.” You have to replay those words over and over to make sure that you didn’t say ‘you’ instead of ‘it’.

“You look so precious,” says Iris. You want her to kiss you. You want to kiss her, but you’re not sure if that would be too forward. The janitor likes her, and she seemed to like him. At last, your heart racing, you say it.

“Not as beautiful as you,” you say.

“Thank you,” says Iris, leaning in to you. Your heart leaps in your chest, but she just hugs you. That’s enough, you think. If she kissed you, you might just pass out. “Have a happy Easter!”

“You too,” you say, and then just stand there, waiting for what you’re pretty sure will never happen.

“Leonardo has an Easter egg hunt too,” says Iris. “I wonder if he’ll give you ice cream.”

“Want to come with me and find out?” you ask, heart hammering again. You feel dizzy, and know that you’re on the verge of hyperventilating.

“Well… I suppose I can close the shop for an hour or so,” says Iris. You almost squeal with excitement, and you’re almost bouncing out of your seat with excitement as Iris sits next to you on the tram.

She helps you find the eggs at Leonardo’s, and then you sit down at a table together. You’ve bought her ice cream (the Easter special has little chocolate eggs decorating it), and you eat the chocolate treat that Leonardo gave you for finding all the eggs. You try not to watch her eat, but she even does that delicately. Taking little licks of the ice cream and nibbling on the eggs. She dabs a little bit of ice cream on the tip of your nose, and you freeze up as though she’s just hit your ‘off’ switch. But then she leans over and kisses it off, and you’re very glad that you’re currently sitting down. As it is, you almost melt out of your seat. Iris giggles, and you laugh breathlessly as well.

“Thank you for taking me out,” says Iris once you’ve both stepped off the tram back in Aideen’s Plaza. “It was a wonderful date.”

“That was a date?” you say, certain that it’s not healthy for your heart to speed up like this so frequently.

“You took me out and bought me food and then we ate together, so yes, it was,” says Iris, and her smile is so perfect that your heart almost stops. You’re shaking, but Iris steps closer and rests a hand on your cheek. Then, she kisses your other cheek and you almost fall over.

“Can we go on another one?” you ask once you’ve convinced your tongue to work again.

“If you like,” says Iris. You exchange phone numbers, but then Iris has to go back to her shop to work. On the tram ride home, you can’t stop grinning and touching your cheek. In your phone, you’ve put a little flower emoji next to Iris’ name and number. You stare at it all the way home.


End file.
